Arranged Marriage
by Anne Hunter
Summary: Two mafia families have to marry one of their children to each other to expand their empire. The only problem with the arrangement is that all of their children are boys. Two groups of brothers take on the engagement together. This story contains SJ/BR/MM/YY but is essentially and finally a Yami/Yugi story. If you do not like graphic male/male sex scenes, please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Arranged Marriage**

**Summary: **Two mafia families have to marry one of their children to each other to expand their empire. The only problem with the arrangement is that all of their children are boys. Two groups of brothers take on the engagement together, all for one and one for all. (Not a musketeer story.)

**AN: **1) The Millennium Items don't do anything in this story. They are more like family crests than anything else.

2) This story contains SJ/BR/MM/YY but is essentially and finally a Yami/Yugi story. If you do not like graphic male/male sex scenes, please don't read.

3) OOC

4) Not a musketeer/mafia story

**Chapter 1: A Mafia Engagement**

**In the Headquarters of the Hikari Group**

"What! You can't ask me to do this!" Yugi demanded at what his mother had just told him "This arrangement is stupid. Why can't we just have an understanding with the Pharaoh Group?"

Anzu shook her head sadly at her eldest son "An understanding isn't solid enough. Yugi, listen to me. Between our two families, we could take over the entire underground criminal world. We have the money and they have the man power. An understanding just isn't enough insurance for us." Her hands slammed down on her desk so hard that even the, usually emotionless, security around the room jumped "Honda Pharaoh brought this agreement to us. We will accept and it has to be you to take this on... if you don't, one of your brothers will."

That got Yugi's blood to boil and his fists clenched at his sides "You would sell one of them to the Pharaoh group? How could you call yourself a mother?"

"That's why I asked you!" Anzu shouted, losing her patience "I'm giving you the choice here. You're the strongest of my boys, I don't want to give you up but I have to." Yugi noticed when her voice took on that manipulative tone she had when blackmailing her enemies but he listened anyway "What if they'd actually requested one of your brothers? Think of Royu, of Jonouchi, Malik... Your brothers wouldn't be able to survive in there on their own. Those sharks would eat them alive."

Yugi's eyes dropped as his mother spoke. He knew she was right. Malik would be alright, hell, he'd probably terrify the mafia group into killing him out of fear for their sanity but... Jonouchi, even though he put up a brave face he was a softy on the inside and baby Royu, only sixteen, he would break within the first day "Fine, I'll do it." He straightened his back and brought his eyes up and his face was blank "I'll marry into the Pharaoh Group... But not for you and not for power. I'll do it to protect my brothers." His eyes snapped to glare at his mother who glared back with nothing but respect even though he looked at her with only hate.

"We won't let you do that." Suddenly the doors to the study opened and all guns turned to the three boys standing there.

"Put your guns away you idiots, those are my brothers." Yugi walked over to the younger boys and looked up at them... an accident as a child had stunted his growth but at least he's made up for it with his other attributes "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're not going to let you do this, Yugi." Jonouchi said sternly, at eighteen he was only a year younger than Yugi and was always the one to take on his brother when he was like this, irrational.

"This will protect you, all of you." Yugi looked at all his brother in turn as he spoke. His eyes landing last on Royu "Royu, baby brother, I won't let anyone hurt you. If this will keep you from being on a hit list..."

"You think I wouldn't survive a day over there." The young white haired teenager scolded, taking Yugi aback. The younger boy always seemed to know what he was thinking, sometimes it was plain scary "Well, I won't survive an hour here without you. None of us will."

Malik smiled manically as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders "Yeah, who would we irritate twenty four seven if you were gone?" Yugi opened his mouth to say something but the blonde cut him off before he could "If you do this, we'll do it too."

Anzu stood at that but Jonouchi glared her down before adding "None of us are technically legal yet anyway. Not even you Mr. Eldest. The Pharaoh Group has four heirs same as us and four marriages will be even stronger than one."

Yugi still didn't want to let them suffer but he didn't exactly want to do this alone. Again his eyes moved to Royu and the boy smiled softly at his brother "I'll be alright," he said, taking Yugi's hand "You don't have to protect me."

Yugi tried to hold it together but, when his mother ordered the security out he broke down and sobbed. If his brothers were brave enough to do this with him, despite what Royu said, he would protect them from the dangers of the infamous Pharaoh Group.

**In the Headquarters of the Pharaoh Group**

"I can't believe that we're going to do this." Marik snarled as he toyed with his knife "They're guys. Every single one of them."

"We're all gay anyway, what difference is it to you?" Seto snorted as he leaned against the dark wood desk in his brother's bedroom.

The blonde grinned "Girls scream louder."

"I can't believe I'm even related to you." Baruka laughed as he relieved the blade from his brother's hands "You're a freak."

"No," Marik smiled before tackling his brother to the bed "If I was a freak I would be just like you."

"Keep quiet, both of you." All three turned to their brother as he hopped off the desk and started pacing quietly before suddenly stopping and looking at each one of them in turn "We need them and they need us. I honestly don't know why father even suggested a marriage in the first place but the boys on that side are demanding that all four of them come or none of them at all."

"I can see how it is slightly strategic." Seto said, nodding his head even as he crossed his arms over his chest "Safety in numbers."

"Four of them among how many of us?" Baruka laughed

Yami sighed "We're all moving into a new building after the weddings. There will only be us there, no one else. Technically, our new house will be neutral ground."

"What's the point of that?" Marik asked, sitting up so he straddled his brother instead of pinning him down "The point of this whole scheme was to a line our families."

Yami put his fingers to his temple as if staving off a headache "Its better explained as an insurance deal rather than a peace agreement, basically a willing hostage situation. If either group were to betray the other, they would have access to the other's heir."

"So the situation's worse than we thought." Seto sighed "If it were just one heir there would still be a chance for someone else to take over if the current leaders died. If all of us are there, tension between the groups will just be worse."

"Our parents are idiots." Baruka growled, pushing his brother off of him.

Yami chuckled "Yes they are, but I'll go through with this. Our group needs the money that the Hikari Group can offer us and if we have all of their heirs it's less likely that they'll double cross us. If any of you don't want to come with me, I'll figure out a way to get the Hikari Group to still consent to the deal but I won't force any of you to do this with me."

"Oh shut up, Yami." Baruka snorted even as Malik and Seto moved closer to their eldest brother "We've heard of the Hikari heirs... there's no way we are going to leave them all to you when they're supposed to be the hottest pieces of ass ever born."

"You heard that they look like you?" Seto smirked as Malik grinned back.

"Yup. You don't have a look alike though." The second youngest answered even as he wrapped his arms around Seto's waist "You're lucky you don't have any Shadow Powers. You won't have to worry about getting your hubby pregnant."

The brunette's eyes fell to the floor and Yami knew that the blonde had hit a nerve "Baruka, Marik. Go get dressed so long. Our guests will be arriving shortly. Seto, stay." The two younger boys left and Yami sighed sadly as he moved to give his brother a hug "You know he didn't really think about what he was saying right?"

Seto pushed back tears as he stiffly returned the embrace "I would be a good father, Yami. I want to be a father. With this arrangement, every dream I ever had of a family of my own is gone."

"You don't have to go through with it."

"I'm not going to leave you along in that house with four Hikari's and those two psychopaths we call our brothers. I'll do this with you because I want to, not because I have to."

Yami smiled "Thanks brother. How's this? I'll let you have first choice as to who you want when they get here."

Seto laughed at that as they broke apart and he started for the door "Isn't it obvious? I'm taking the one who doesn't look like any of you."

**AN: Thank you for reading. Reviews are always nice and inspiring to continue (wink). Five more chapters to go so review and I'll put them up (blows kisses).**

**Anne Hunter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Wedding**

**Wedding Venue in a Neutral Building**

"Yami, 20 years old is the oldest of my sons." Honda began to introduce his children to the four young men standing before him, although, they did not look like men. The day of this wedding and the sons of the Hikari Group were dressed in wedding gowns so as not to cause a row. Only the heads of each group and a few high ranking guards knew of the true nature of this exchange.

Yami unknowingly straightened his back as his father spoke of him but he could not tare his eyes from the four 'brides' before him. 'They really do look like girls.' He thought but then heard his father continuing down the line.

"Seto is my second eldest, eighteen. Marik is seventeen and so is Baruka, my youngest." No explanations other than that were given. You'd never think it but Marik and Baruka were really twins. Fraternal, obviously as they looked absolutely nothing alike.

Anzu stepped forward and nodded to the four young men who would soon be married to her sons "It's a pleasure to meet you all. These are my own sons, forgive the dress up but your father insisted." Marik had to stifle a laugh but was quickly set straight when Yami sent him a harsh glare. He may have been crazy but he knew when not to test his brother's patients "Yugi is my eldest, he is nineteen. Then is Jonouchi, eighteen. And by two youngest are Malik and Royu, seventeen and sixteen respectively."

"Forgive me for interrupting." Yami said when she'd finished "But sixteen is very young."

"She isn't forcing me to do this if that's what you're implying." Royu said, tucking a stray piece of white hair behind his ear that had come loose from the half bun on top of his head "I'm sure laws of age don't really apply to us and our families anyway. We are in the business of illegal... well business."

Yami looked slightly impressed. He would tell that the boy was terrified of where he was and what he was about to do but he'd spoken out anyway. Looking at his own brothers, he was surprised to see Baruka smiling at the small 'bride' much like he looked at a new gun he couldn't wait to handle... this couldn't be good.

"May we all have a few moments alone?" Yugi asked in a way that made it sound more like a demand. Yami was both shocked and amazed when, without further a due, everyone left the room except for the eight boys. The young man was going to be a very influential mob boss one day, even if his straightened down hair did make him look more the sixteen year old than his brother.

"What is it you wanted to say to us in private?" Seto asked once the silence had dragged on for quite a while.

"I just wanted to say that: If any of you hurt any of my brothers I will kill you." Yugi said flatly.

Baruka laughed "Sorry if we don't take you seriously but you are in a dress, little one."

"Baruka." Yami warned "Don't be disrespectful to your elders. We will not harm your brothers." He continued, turning back to Yugi "Although, I must warm you that we were not brought up gentle. We are mafia as are you."

Yugi nodded in understanding but his purple eyes shone with conviction and Yami had absolutely no doubts that the little one before him would put any of his brother's heads on a platter if they so much as upset any of his own.

**In the Church**

Yugi stood before the alter with his brothers behind him. Being the two eldest, he and Yami would be the ones speaking on behalf of their brothers for the ceremony.

"Do you, Hikari siblings, take the Pharaoh siblings to be your partners for as long as you shall live?"

Yugi swallowed and felt Royu gently slip his hand into his "We do." Yugi promised, sealing their fate.

"And do you, Pharaoh siblings, take the Hikari siblings to be your partners so long as you shall live?"

Yami looked across the tiny space or so that separated him from the boy he was most probably going to have in his bed that night and every other night for the rest of his life and his heart might have skipped a beat, he wasn't really sure but Seto's hand on his shoulder had him saying the words "We do." And that was it.

"Good," the preacher continued and Yugi wondered how much he'd been paid to do this arbitrary wedding "The family crests shall now be exchanged." Yami and Yugi both pulled the chains from around their necks and waited until Yami leaned forward slightly so Yugi could slip the Millennium Ring around his neck before Yami did the same with the Millennium Puzzle. His fingers gently brushed the 'bride's' neck and Yami wondered at the soft skin. The priest seemed happy because he slammed his bible shut and said, in a booming voice "I now pronounce these siblings married before the eyes of Ra and the law. You may kiss the bride."

Yugi froze in that moment. How could he possibly have forgotten about the kiss? He didn't want to! He didn't know the man before him from a bar of soap and... And... This would be his first kiss! What if he wasn't any good? What if..? Yami seemed to notice the panic welling up in the amethyst eyes and took the lead as he pulled the smaller boy towards him before planting a gentle but lingering kiss on the boy's cheek. The crowd roared and festivities began right away with dancing and drinking and celebrations that didn't include the newlyweds.

This party was not for them, theirs was at their new home.

**AN: I'm sorry for the OOCness but I hope you are enjoying this story anyway. Please review for me as I am about to have a very stressful two weeks and would appreciate the good vibes **

**Anne Hunter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: After the Wedding**

The cars left and the eight boys were left standing in the hallway of their new home. It was huge, the Pharaoh boys had already been there to pick out their rooms but the Hikari boys were trying to hide their impressed expressions about the place. A mansion for just the eight of them. The hallway itself was mostly made of marble and above it hung a great chandelier made of crystal.

"So, brothers." Yami said once he'd decided that the silence had, yet again, gone on for long enough "Shall we choose our brides?"

"We always have to do things the opposite way around, don't we?" Jonouchi chuckled "Get married and then only do you get to chose who you wanna bang... These mafia are crazy."

This seemed to lighten the air and everyone slowly started to relax "We thought the same thing when we were first told of this whole ordeal." Marik laughed as they all walked into a nearby lounge and sat down throughout "It's totally insane."

"Like you?" Bakura snickered, causing Malik to sit straighter and pay attention. He'd deliberately sat as close as he dared to the Pharaoh blonde and now his interest was definitely peaked. Ryou had planted himself across Yugi's lap in the chair next to Malik. It'd been slightly awkward with the skirts but they'd figured it out so that Yugi's arm supported Ryou's back and the younger's feet hung over the arm of the couch. Jonouchi had placed himself on the arm of Malik's chair, his one arm draped over the high back of the chair and the other sat in his lap.

Seto had remained standing beside Yugi's chair which sat on the other side of the coffee table while Bakura and Marik had launched themselves at the triple couch the first chance they got and had finally settled with laying on top of each other.

The conversation came easily after that. Talk of films and the mafia and the new house and the hang ups of the wedding such as Jonouchi's dress getting caught in the door which resulted in his dress tearing a long slit up the side to match Malik's. This lead to the incredibly hilarious story about how Anzu had insisted that she train her boys to walk in heels. Hours later, the conversation had died down but the silence was no longer awkward. Until someone suggested time for bed and Yami nodded.

"Well, I promised Seto first choice." he said only to be interrupted by Yugi crossing his arms over his chest, suddenly angry. Ryou wrapped his arms around his brother's neck so he wouldn't fall.

"And what gives you the right to decide? What if we wanted to pick who is going to get us pregnant?" all the Pharaoh boys stopped at that, slightly taken aback "Yes, we do know of your Shadow Powers." Yugi continued "We wouldn't come into something like this blind."

Yami's brothers gave him an array of worried looks as his brain furiously fought to come up with a plan "How about a deal?" he said eventually "If you and your brother's allow us the privilege of choosing our partners, you and your brothers will tell us if and when you wish to get pregnant. You did know about this so I take it that you came expecting it." Yami stood and walked to the still sitting boy and held out his hand.

Yugi examined the appendage held out to him before looking at his brothers. The nodded their assent and he took the hand in a firm handshake "Deal."

Yami smiled "Alright then. Seto..." He said, stepping back around the table to retake his seat.

The brunette nodded and, for once in his life, didn't have to force the smile that came to his lips as his gaze wondered instantly over to the tall blonde "Jonouchi." He said softly and held out his hand. Jonouchi gulped but smiled back as he hesitantly hopped off of the couch and stepped forward to take the hand offered to him. He blushed a little when Seto placed a kiss on his hand but Yugi's chuckle calmed him enough to step to the side with his new husband as he waited for whoever would be next.

"Marik." Yami said a little worriedly while Yugi grinned as Marlik subtly preened himself, crossing his legs so the slit up the side of his strapless dress fell open to reveal miles of tanned legs. He seemed to have taken quite a liking to the other blonde. Shame for him.

Marik grinned and suddenly Yugi wasn't as sure about him as he walked right up to Malik and pulled the other boy out of his seat and against his chest. The taller blonde practically purred while Malik simply grinned back at him, wrapping his arms around the taller blonde's neck "I like you." He hissed and the shorter giggled darkly... maybe this was a bad idea?

"Bakura."

Before the words were even out of Yami's mouth, his youngest brother had already walked up to the small, white haired boy, still in Yugi's lap, and pressed their lips together. Ryou gasped but his eyes slowly slid shut and red tinted his cheeks as the kiss stayed just that... a kiss. Then Bakura broke it and whispered "Be mine, little Ryou."

Yugi almost had a fit at the idea of this man taking his baby brother's innocence but was interrupted as Yami smiled at him. The cold expression he'd worn all day melted and Yugi's heart sped up "That leaves just you and me, Yugi. Shall we all retire, I think we all want to get out of these clothes and have..."

"Yami!" Ryou gasped, drawing all eyes towards him "Don't be vulgar."

"I was going to say that we'd all better have a shower..." a smirk crossed his face even as Yugi's paled and Bakura's lit up "What were you thinking?"

"Sure that's what you were gonna say." Marik smirked "You haven't been able to keep your eyes off of Yugi since you first met... we all know what you are going to be doing tonight."

Yami blushed as everyone laughed even if it was a bit nervously "You're one to talk Marik." Seto winked and even more laughter rang out "But Yami is right. We should all retire for the evening. Jonouchi," he said, turning to his new 'bride' "If you'd follow me, our room is this way."

Jonouchi blushed but took the offered hand once again and let Seto lead him away with only a quick glance back at Yugi to assure him he'd be alright.

"Seto is a real gentleman." Yugi smiled softly as he watched his brother being led away.

"You have no idea." Marik laughed "He'll probably turn Joey into a real lady." His eyes wondered to the boy in his arms and he suddenly couldn't think straight as a hand reached into his pants.

"You, on the other hand." Malik grinned "Do not have a lady on your hands, so. Tell me, Marik... What are you going to do about that?"

Marik growled playfully and quickly swung the blonde over his shoulder before bowing his head "Brother's, I bid you goodnight. I have a lover who needs to be spanked." And with that he sauntered down the hall, ignoring Yugi's alarmed protests. A laugh stopped said protests and Yugi rounded to glare at Bakura which only made the guy laugh harder "Careful with this one Yami, he seems to have quite the brother complex."

Yugi crossed his arms around the brother still in his lap angrily "Watch it buster, if you hurt Ryou..."

"I know. You'll rip off my balls and feed them to me." Bakura grinned even as he said this "Ryou, why don't we go to our room and leave the 'adults' here to try and make nice. I'm thinking those shoes you're wearing are killing your feet."

Ryou nodded "I'll be alright Yugi." He smiled and turned in his brother's arms to press a kiss to Yugi's cheek "If he does anything I don't want him too, he'll lose a finger." The comment did nothing for Yugi's nerves. He knew Ryou was terrified of leaving but he nodded anyway and simply continued to glare as his baby brother stood and walked over to the man who would steal his innocence "Lead the way." Ryou said to Bakura "You're right. The shoes hurt."

Without a second thought, Bakura scooped his little 'bride' into his arms and carried him off down the hall "Goodnight brother and brother in law." He laughed "Don't stay up too late."

As soon as they were gone Yugi rounded on Yami with tears verging to fall "We aren't going anywhere until I check and see if they are all safe."

Yami couldn't help the smile that graced his face at the eldest Hikari's protectiveness "Alright, I suggest Marik first. If anyone would be in need of saving it would be from him." Yugi wasn't happy but followed his new partner down the hall. They came to a door and held out his hand "Don't let go of me or they'll see you." Reluctantly, Yugi took his hand and they stepped through the door.

**AN: I don't apologise for Yugi's over protectiveness. I have a little brother and if he was going to be married to someone like Marik I'd also be worried. Also, it was brought to my attention that I'd been misspelling Ryou and Bakura's names. I apologise for that and have spelt them correctly from this chapter on.**

**Anne Hunter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Sex scenes start now**

**Chapter 4.1: The Wedding Night /or/ People Love Differently**

**Marik and Malik's Room**

Yami and Yugi gasped as they watched Malik straddle Marik on the floor, pulling out a knife from his garter and pressing it to the pinned boy's neck. They were about to jump in and stop them when the Hikari started kissing down the taller boy's neck, around the blade. Marik groaning happily as his hands gripped and slid along the legs over his hips.

Marik easily removed the knife from Malik's hands and pulled the shorter blonde up for a harsh kiss as the knife ripped through the wedding dress. Cream silk and lace falling away from tanned skin that the knife was marring red as it often catching said tanned skin along the way. Malik only moaned in ecstasy as the dress was torn away from him and he was left in only his stockings, garter and heels.

"No underwear?" Marik asked even as the smirk on his face grew and he slid his free hand around to grope Malik's ass "How interesting."

Malik returned the favour by ripping Marik's dress shirt clean off his torso, leaving red patches where the material had pulled too tightly "No, no underwear. Now shut up and fuck me."

"Lube would be a good idea for a virgin." Marik laughed at the demand even as his fingers ran through the cuts over the smaller boy's body.

"Who told you I was a virgin?" Malik asked shaking with need when Marik brought his blood coated fingers up to his mouth and licked the red off of them like some demonic cat... Ra, he wanted that tongue in his mouth again. Marik was without a doubt the sexiest being he'd ever come across and Malik wanted to be one with him.

"Well, aren't you?" the boy on his back asked smugly. It was a well known fact that all the Hikari children were untouched thanks to their overly protective eldest sibling. With such a reputation, it was a wonder the entire mafia world didn't already know that they were brothers... stupid to the core the general mafia were.

"If you're going to get stingy about it yeah but I've fingered myself before." Malik watched his new spouses face for any mockery or judgment but all he saw was lust. Deep, dark lust that he would've fallen right into if he hadn't said what he did next.

"Show me."

Blush forced its way into Malik's face at the keened request "You're a pervert."

Malik laughed "No, I have an extremely sexy guy in my lap who I really want to pound so hard he can't walk straight for a week but your brother threatened me with bodily harm."

"Only if you do something I don't like. If me smashing you against the door the second we got in here wasn't obvious enough for you..." Malik sat up and ground his hips down into the ones between his thighs "I want you inside me, raw and hard and with blood. You like it too don't you? You like the look of blood on me."

Marik roared and pushed himself off the floor. Catching Malik before he toppled over, the taller blonde hoisted his lover up to wrap his legs around his waist and carried him over to the wall all the while Malik's hands were pushing Marik's pants just low enough that, when he was pressed against the rough stone of the wall... Marik thrust into him hard and he cried out in pleasure.

"Does it hurt, babe?" Marik asked as he peppered gentle kisses around Malik's neck and shoulders.

Malik nodded furiously as he dug his heels into the back of Marik's now bare thighs, his metal stilettos cutting into the tender flesh "Ra, yes... yes it hurts so good. Marik, sweet Ra, please! Please move!"

Marik growled at the begging and the pain in the back of his legs but he did as he was asked and Malik could only hold on as his body was taken over by pleasurable pain. He moaned and whimpered and screamed as he hit his peak and Marik bit into his shoulder.

Yugi gulped when Marik pulled them away from the wall and Malik's back was rubbed raw from the rough stone. It was a little discerning to watch the demonic pair suddenly become tender as they lay down on the bed and happy kisses were exchanged "I have something for you." Marik whispered as he leaned over Malik and opened his bedside draw.

Taking out a small box, he took out a ring and grinned when Malik gasped "I thought were weren't supposed to get each other rings?"

"It's a family tradition." The older boy explained "We only give rings after we find our other half and I've never been surer of anything that you are mine. Accept it, lover."

Malik held out his hand and let Marik slip the ring onto his finger. The lovers kissed tenderly before Marik reached down and pulled the blankets up around them and they started speaking in hushed tones.

"Should we leave?" Yami whispered and Yugi nodded furiously. He'd seen enough to give him nightmares for the rest of his life but Malik seemed happy... that's what counted.

"Who would you like to check on next?" Yami asked gently. He was quite used to Marik's disturbing personality but it seemed that Yugi had been truly shocked at his brother's fetish "Are you alright?"

Yugi nodded distractedly "Yes. I knew Malik was a little psychotic but I didn't really realise how much until just now. Marik seems to know how to make him... happy though. That's good I guess."

Yami smiled "I've never seen Marik take so easily to another person in my life. They'll be fine, Yugi."

The way Yami said his name sent a shiver down Yugi's back but he still had two brothers to check on "Ryou. I'd like to check on Ryou next."

**Chapter 4.2: The Wedding Night /or/ People Love Differently**

**Bakura and Ryou's Room**

"See how beautiful you are?" Bakura whispered as Yami and Yugi secretly entered the room. Very different from the deep black and gold of Marik's room, this one had dark blues. Candles helped warm the room though so it wasn't too cold.

Bakura stood holding Ryou's shoulders as both stared into the mirror before them and the older boy slowly pushed the satin sleeves off of his soon to be lover's shoulders. Yugi almost growled, Ryou looked so scared... he was shaking!

"You... you think I'm beautiful?" Ryou's voice didn't sound scared though. It sounded amazed "But I'm not nearly as stunning as Yugi."

"Don't compare yourself to him." Bakura snarled, making the smaller boy jump. Bakura brought their hands together then brought Ryou's to his lips to press a kiss to his fingers. The kisses progressed to Ryou's neck and shoulder and a small moan escaped Ryou's lips as his head fell back onto Bakura's shoulder and his breath quickened "Look into the mirror my beauty." Bakura murmured.

Ryou obeyed and gasped at the blush that had invaded his pale cheeks and then Bakura's hands started pushing the dress off the rest of the way, exposing lily white skin and pink nipples before it fell to the floor completely and the younger boy was standing embarrassed in white undies, garter and stockings, his shoes having been abandoned at the door.

Yugi looked away when Bakura's fingers hooked into Ryou's underwear and material rustled. Ryou was vocal if nothing else. Gasping and moaning and whining at every touch. Bakura liked that and he simply allowed himself to touch and tease "Put your hands in my hair." Bakura whispered as his hands left the deliciously responsive body before him to remove his own dress shirt.

Ryou did as he was told and reached back, his fingers sinking into the white strands easily and then tightened drastically as his voice caught when Bakura reached down, grabbed his hard on and started stroking.

"Let's leave." Yugi whimpered, hearing his baby brother loose his virginity was a bit much but Yami didn't move. He didn't watch either but seemed intent on staying until Ryou came hard with his eyes still trained on the mirror and Bakura milking him dry.

Afterwards, the older boy wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist tightly and led him to the bed. Ryou let go of Bakura's hair when he was laid down and Bakura used his shirt to clean the boy up "What about you?" Ryou asked tiredly as his eyelids struggled to stay open "I could feel you were hard. I thought you were gonna have... have sex with me."

Bakura smiled as he removed his remaining clothing and climbed into bed next to Ryou who instantly curled into the taller boy's arms "Maybe when we're a bit older..." Bakura smiled at his lover and kissed his forehead "We'll have sex and I'll make love to you." Ryou looked up and smiled, the look took Bakura's breath away completely. He just had to kiss him again and again, long and deep as his hands wondered into soft white hair and made quick work of the clips that had held it in place for the wedding "I have a gift for you, little one." He whispered, producing a similar box to the one Marik had.

Ryou blushed furiously as the ring was slipped onto his finger and he stared at it in awe "It's beautiful." He whispered.

"Just like you." Bakura murmured and they continued kissing gently until they finally drifted off.

"Now we can leave." Yami whispered so as not to wake the sleeping pair. He waved his free hand and the candles softened "Goodnight brothers."

**Chapter 4.3: The Wedding Night /or/ People Love Differently**

**Seto and Jonouchi's Room**

By the time Yami and Yugi entered Seto's room, Yugi fully expected them to be going at it like rabbits but Jonouchi just happened to come out of the bathroom, his makeup gone and his hair undone while Seto sat on the bed. Both were still fully dressed and seemed very awkward around each other. Jonouchi sat and began taking off his shoes and stockings when Seto took a deep breath "Sorry," he murmured "Usually I'm not so nervous."

"When you usually have a trick in your room?" Jonouchi asked rather bluntly and Seto's head shot up in shock.

"No. Usually I can speak to people without feeling uncomfortable but I feel like I'm on a first date here... It's a little awkward."

Jonouchi looked at the blushing boy and chuckled before sliding closer to the brunette who looked up at him questioningly "Let's just try kissing." He suggested with a smile on his face "There's no taking involved but it's not really antisocial."

Seto smiled at that and Joey felt his eyes being drawn to those lips. Seto took the initiative and brought their lips together gently but it quickly heated up and soon the brunette's shirt was gone and Jonouchi was straddling his lap. When the kiss finally broke, they were both gasping for breath.

Suddenly Seto's face fell and he hugged Jonouchi to him, hiding his face in the blonde's chest "I'm sorry." He whimpered "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Jonouchi asked as he softly stroked Seto's hair.

"I... I wasn't born with Shadow powers." The brunette looked up sadly "I can't give you children."

Yugi gasped "Damn!"

"What?" Yami asked quietly.

"That's the only thing Jonouchi's ever wanted. He loves kids, this is gonna break his heart."

"Did you want kids?" Jonouchi asked softly even though his chest ached.

"Yes." Seto groaned as he looked woefully up at the blonde in his lap "More than anything."

Jonouchi let a tear slide down his cheek and leaned forward to kiss Seto firmly, cupping his face in his hands even as Seto's arms tightened around his waist "We'll make a plan babe." Seto's eyes grew wide at the understanding in those words, the acceptance and it broke something inside him as he kissed Jonouchi back with a passion so deep he felt he'd die if he ever stopped. Clothing slowly came away and they continued kissing even as Seto gently prepared his lover before Jonouchi pressed himself down onto Seto and they clutched at each other as they moved together.

As they came, they called out the other's name and a flash of white light shot between them, startling both "What... what was that?" Jonouchi asked breathlessly "I mean, that was amazing but I didn't think I'd literally see lights flashing."

"I..." Seto breathed, terrified to get his hopes up but... "I don't know."

"Doesn't matter." Jonouchi smiled "Let's go again."

Seto genuinely smiled back up at his husband and lover before he kissed him again and again as if he could never stop "Yes, let's."

**Chapter 4.4: The Wedding Night /or/ People Love Differently**

**Yami and Yugi's Room**

Yugi seemed happy, Yami thought as he finally led his own 'bride' to their room. His brothers were happy and that made him happy. Yami smiled at the thought that he was able to put the younger man's fears for his siblings to rest as he removed his jacket and started on his tie.

"So we're getting right to it then?" A small voice asked from behind him and Yami turned to see Yugi looking rather dejectedly at the floor. Maybe their little trip to their brothers had held an alternative agenda.

"We don't have to." He said, trying to make his voice sound light "I'm just not really a suit person and this whole get up is rather uncomfortable."

"You're preaching to the choir here." Yugi chuckled and a little of the tension melted from his body "Could I ask for help though? My brothers thought it would be funny to put me in the most complicated thing they could find." At a confused look from Yami he explained "Mother wanted to put us all in lace and frills so the deal was that I would pick all of their dresses and they would make mother happy and choose mine."

"You seem to give up a lot for your brothers." Yami stated rather seriously as he threw his shirt away and moved closer to Yugi to help with the intricate little buttons on the back of his dress "Do you ever think about what you want?"

Yugi shrugged slightly but mostly stayed still so Yami could get to the buttons "I do, it's just that... they're my little brothers. I want them to be happy and safe, you know?"

Yami nodded "Yeah I do. But you won't always be there to protect them you know. If you baby them then they won't be ready to defend themselves."

Yugi laughed as the last of the buttons came undone and he instantly stepped away from Yami and turned to face him, still clutching the dress to his chest so it wouldn't fall "Is that what you think? My brothers will surprise you. You saw Malik, he's psychotic. Jonouchi has this way with hand to hand combat that makes it look more beautiful than anything else and I've never seen anyone handle a gun better than Ryou. They are far from defenceless."

Yami chuckled and sat back onto his bed "I'll keep that in mind. It's the quiet ones you have to look out for I guess." His smile faltered a little as he watched his 'bride' standing awkwardly before him, clutching protectively at the dress as though it were the last line of defence "The bathroom's over there." Yami indicated discretely "Why don't you go change and we can just talk."

Yugi blushed hard and his voice shook as he murmured "I don't have anything to change into. The car with our stuff in got pulled over by the cops and the idiots had an unregistered gun in the dashboard. We'll only get our things back once they're released."

Yami face palmed his forehead and groaned in agitation "Thugs, I'm sure they're not human with how stupid they are sometimes." He opened his eyes to see Yugi nodding in agreement and his discarded shirt gave him and idea "Do you have underwear on under that?" Yugi nodded "You could wear my shirt."

He got up and retrieved it then held it out to Yugi. The younger boy turned and let the dress drop to the floor and pulled off his elbow length gloves before putting his arms through the shirt "Thanks." He smiled as he turned and nearly tripped as he tried to step out of the skirts in heels.

Yami caught him and easily lifted him away from the mass of bows and lace "That really is a horrendous dress." He apologised as he held the boy close as if protecting him from the white mass on the floor.

Yugi laughed nervously as Yami's body heat seeped through the thin material covering him. It felt so amazing but he quickly pulled away by stepping out of his shoes "Much better." He smiled anxiously and moved closer to the bed and further away from Yami.

He sat and began taking off his stockings and then he sat there in just his white briefs and Yami's shirt and Yami just couldn't stop himself as he swiftly moved to trap the smaller boy where he was and leaned down to kiss him.

Yugi panicked and his hands instantly came up to push the taller boy away before he could actually kiss him but Yami was not impressed. He pushed Yugi back onto the bed and climbed over him but didn't go for the kiss again. Instead he just stared at the large amethyst eyes "Why are you so scared of me?" He whispered, his breath caressing Yugi's skin.

Yugi trembled, his open palms flat against Yami's chest to keep him at a distance "You said we'd just talk." He stuttered.

"I miscalculated how tempting you would be in my clothes." Yami murmured "I don't want you to be afraid of me, Yugi. Tell me what you want from me but I will kiss you before the night is out and there is nothing you can do to stop that."

Yugi's head turned sideways to look away from Yami as his face reddened "I... I want you to be gentle." He whimpered and his hands left Yami's chest to cover his own face "I haven't even kissed someone before, let alone had sex and I can't just jump into it like my brothers." Tears worked their way into his words but Yami couldn't see them falling behind the hands "I was hit by a car when I was little. I'm not perfect like them, I don't want to disappoint you." By now Yugi's small body was shaking.

Yami couldn't believe that the boy beneath him thought he was anything less than perfect. He pulled Yugi's hands away from his face and pinned them on either side of Yugi's head before he leaned down and started kissing the tears away "Don't ever say that again." He whispered against the wet skin "They're not perfect, no one is but you're the closest to it I've ever seen. Yugi, Yugi look at me." Yugi's eyes opened reluctantly and Yami couldn't help the smile that graced his face "From the second I saw you, you were mine. I made sure my brothers wouldn't pick you because I wanted you. Now let me prove it to you."

He leaned down and, this time, Yugi accepted the kiss and his entire body seized as electricity coursed through his veins. Yami moaned softly and begged for entrance to the hot mouth beneath his own. Yugi hesitantly opened his mouth and Yami plunged in and took over. Yugi could only lay back and gasp as Yami claimed his mouth and his hands squeezed the taller boy's harder as he tried to hold on from the high he was being taken on.

Yami only pulled away when the need to breathe became too hard to ignore and even then, he didn't go too far, just enough to still feel Yugi's breath on his skin "Wow." Yugi gasped softly and Yami grinned.

"That's only the beginning lover." He whispered and kissed Yugi's cheek, then his neck, then his clavicle and then back up again as his fingers slowly unbuttoned the few buttons Yugi had done up.

Yugi gasped as warm hands touched his skin and started mapping out his body. His cheeks were red from blush but he just couldn't stop the noises coming out of his throat as delicate fingers explored to seek out every sensitive spot he owned and exploit it until he was nothing short of a wreathing pile of sensitive nerves.

Yami had never been so incredibly turned on in his life. The man beneath him was so beautiful. Everything about his was... in a word... perfect. He was so responsive and he really didn't seem shy anymore. Laying there in his briefs and Yami's own shirt falling off of his shoulders, Yami wanted nothing more than to stop time so he could savour this moment forever.

Suddenly, Yugi's arms shot up and his fingers threaded into Yami's hair to pull the taller boy down for a kiss. A kiss that threatened to suck out his soul and leave him a slave to this beautiful boy beneath him... not that he hadn't been hooked already. Slowly, Yami removed the last remaining pieces of clothing between them and all he could do was marvel. Yugi's chest heaved with every breath. His cheeks still red and his lips kissed pink. Pale legs seemed to go for miles on his tiny body and his pink nipples were so hard that Yami couldn't resist leaning down to taste them. This only drew more moans from his lover and a cry of pleasure shot all remaining blood straight to Yami's dick when Yugi arched against him.

Yugi couldn't think, he could only react and it was amazing. His hands twisted hard into Yami's hair to keep him lapping at the sensitive buds on Yugi's chest but then, when their cocks accidently slid together, he cried out and oh how it just made everything so much better "Ya... mi! Yami! Please, Yami!" he didn't even know what he was asking for but he wanted it so bad.

Hearing his name fall from those sweet lips pushed Yami over the edge. He claimed Yugi's mouth in a heated kiss even as he reached for the lube on the bedside table. He was going to claim this boy. Make him his if it was the last sane thing he did.

Yugi gasped into Yami's mouth when he felt a cold, slick finger circling his entrance and suddenly his panic was back. He wasn't ready! What if he wasn't good enough? But, even as that finger breached his body, Yami kept kissing and touching him as if he couldn't get enough.

"Does it hurt?" the words registered slowly through the pleasured haze but Yugi still shivered as they were whispered in his ear.

"N... no." He managed to breath. Suddenly his voice had failed him. _Oh, there it is._ He thought embarrassedly as he moaned when a second finger joined the first. The third finger burned but it was nothing he couldn't handle, only continued kissing and being kissed as his body was worked open.

"Yugi..." Yami whispered, removing his fingers "Yugi, I want you. Please let me make you mine."

Yugi looked up into those red eyes and his heart stopped "Yes." He breathed, "Please, yes Yami! In the name of Ra, yes!"

Yami sank into Yugi's body and they simply held onto each other as they waited for Yugi to adjust. Yami had to mentally and physically force his body to stay still. Yugi was so tight and so hit and so... perfect. Ra, if he wasn't the luckiest man in the world.

Slowly, he started to thrust. Shallowly at first but then Yugi's hips started moving with him and he lost it. He held his lover tightly, never tearing their eyes apart as he thrust in deeply and, when Yugi screamed in pleasure, he knew he'd hit his sweet spot. Soon after, Yugi came and the sound of Yami's name on his lips tipped the red eyed boy over the edge.

They lay for what felt like hours in the afterglow, just soaking up the other's warmth. Yami had pulled up the blankets and Yugi had easily and happily returned his embrace. They curled together, kissing softly and touching gently until Yami smiled and reached back into his bedside table "Yugi." He said softly, his voice gentle and happy "Be mine forever."

Yugi leaned in to kiss his lover again "Yes." He watched as Yami slid a ring onto his finger and smiled "You do know I have a possessive streak right?" he chuckled.

Yami laughed. A genuine, stomach deep laugh and couldn't help but kiss his lover again and again "You have no idea."

**AN: Hope you enjoyed ;)**

**Anne Hunter**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay, so they all got into it kinda quickly. Sorry about that but a little cow pissed me off recently so I had no inspiration to drag it out and make it lovey dovy. Here is the last chapter and your imagination can take it from there.**

**Chapter 5: The Morning After /or/ Rings**

**In the Kitchen**

"Good morning." Yugi smiled as he walked into the kitchen to find all the other house occupants already there.

"How was everyone's night?" Yami snickered as he walked in behind his lover and wrapped his arms around him.

"Amazing." Jonouchi grinned, only looking at Seto who smiled and leaned down to kiss the blonde deeply.

Yami laughed "I think we forgot to mention that Pharaoh's have as serious public affection fettish."

Malik grinned from his spot on the counter "As long as you're only being affectionate with a Hikari, we have no issue here.

"Damn right you don't." Marik smirked as he pushed himself between Malik's legs, trapping the shorter blonde on the counter, and wrapped his arms around him tightly "Mine." He growled.

Bakura was surprisingly quiet for once as he snuggled with Ryou in his lap "You were amazing last night too, babe." He smiled as blush leaked into his lover's face "So cute."

Ryou smiled back despite his embarrassment "We didn't do anything." He pouted playfully, running a hand down Bakura's chest "They all got sexy orgasms and all I got was a ring."

"We could always change that." Bakura growled softly, his body heating at the dirty words coming out of his sweet little lover's mouth.

"You got a ring, too!" Malik squealed "Let me see! Let me see!" he grinned, pushing his lover away and jumping off the counter to see his little brother's outstretched hand. Three tiny white pearls set in diamonds and silver shone on Ryou's left hand.

"Wow." Malik looked impressed "Pretty."

"Just like my Ryou." Bakura grinned, kissing his lover.

"Look at mine!" Malik demanded, holding out his own hand for everyone to see and beckoning Yugi and Yami closer. A gold band encircled his finger with a ruby glimmering on top.

"That's one big rock." Yami whistled.

"Common, Yugi!" Malik cheered "Show us the bling!"

Yugi shyly stretched out his hand to reveal the white gold band around his finger. The two ends curled around each other on top to circle the amethyst resting in the middle.

Silence reigned until Jonouchi spoke up "It's beautiful, Yugi."

"Thanks." Yugi blushed "What about yours?"

Jonouchi looked down as he held up an empty hand "Didn't get one."

All eyes turned to Seto who seemed slightly pissed off "I was gonna take him out to the garden after breakfast you jackasses. There really is no romance with you people." He pulled the box out of his packet and knelt down on one knee before his lover. Marik snickered but Malik elbowed him hard and he stopped as Seto opened the box, revealing a sapphire encircled by diamonds on a band of gold.

Jonouchi made to smile but his face suddenly turned green and he barely made it to the sink before he threw up his breakfast.

Seto's face was priceless but everyone's shocked looks added until Bakura chuckled a little unsurely "A simple 'I don't like it' would have done the trick too, Joey."

Snapped out of his shock, Seto rushed to his lover's side in a flat panic "Baby, what's wrong?" He questioned as he rubbed the blonde's back and wrapped an arm around him "Are you alright?" Jonouchi clutched at his lover but didn't speak as embarrassedly rinsed out both the sink and his mouth.

Yami's sudden outburst of laughter had everyone confused "Let me guess." He smiled, walking over to help his brother get Jonouchi back to his seat "You saw a light flash before your eyes when you guys were doing it right?" Yugi did remember that but he hadn't really thought anything of it. Hell, his vision had been pretty white when Yami had made love to him too. Seto nodded worriedly "Well..." Yami smiled, leaning down to whisper in his brother's ear.

Seto reeled back in shock "Are you serious? How is that even possible? Morning Sickness!" Jonouchi's eyes went wide as Seto kneeled down in front of him again and took his hands "Joey, baby. You're pregnant."

Jonouchi had never looked so happy in his life as he threw his arms around the brunette who stood and held him close "After seven bloody goes I had better be." He laughed, pure joy radiating out of every cell as Seto kissed him.

Yugi leaned back into Yami as the red eyed man put his arms around him and looked around the kitchen. He'd never seen his brother's so happy. Every one of them were smiling.

Yami leaned down to capture his lover's lips. The future looked bright from where he was standing. After a lifetime of darkness, that was a dream come true.

**AN: Until the next bout of inspiration... Anne Hunter**


End file.
